The Test of Time
by somafan23
Summary: Made up character Eliza is saved by Jack when she is in trouble. Fluffy Romance. *CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES*


Jack FrostxEliza

I walked down the street, chilled to the bone. My mind wandered as to why I hadn't brought a coat. "I guess I'm in a bind again," I said to myself. The street lights flickered, and a few burnt out. Every time I passed a light, the street got darker, and colder. I wanted that light almost too bad, bad enough to use the light from my cell phone. The juice had run out, as I expected from today's business talk with the company manager. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to provide warmth until I arrived at my home. Before I could go any further, I dropped to my knees, because they no longer supported me. My teeth chattered, and I knew my face had gone white. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't let me. I knew I was in trouble when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see nothing, but a floating wool coat. Startled, I tried to get up and run away, but I was stuck to the cold ground beneath me. Sensing fear, I inched myself backward until I could go no further. The floating coat was getting nearer, and because of my brain's actions, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was being supported my something, and the coat was over my topside. Wait… nothing was holding me up! I tried getting away, but the nothing held fast. In front of me, a blast of water shot through the air, and was instantly frozen. A million thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to figure out what this was. Then, I was flown back to my childhood. My mother had always talked about this "Jack Frost" figure, as if he really existed. What if this "nothing" was that figure? Then, before I had known what happened, I saw him. Jack Frost, I saw in his entirety. That snow white hair, the emerald eyes, pale skin, everything. He cracked a smile, and helped me up. "You're… real." I breathed out into the air. "Of course I'm real," he replied. "How do you think we have the fourth season?" he questioned with a smirk. Thinking hard, I replied with "Um… the earth's tilt on its axis?" he laughed, and zipped up the coat. "Thanks Mr. Frost," I said, still bewildered by the crazy encounter. "Just call me Jack. How far is your place from here?" He questioned curiously. "Well, judging from where we are now, it's a 10 mile hike." I said with a smile. "Well, we don't want you passing out again, do we?" he said. After a pause, he swept me off my feet and into the frigid air above. "Eek!" I screamed. "Not so fond of heights, are we?" he giggled. When I finally regained my breath supply, I looked down. Scared, I looked back up, directly into Jack's eyes. They were so pretty. "What's your name?" he asked. Snapping out of my trance, I told him. "My name is Eliza." "I like your name, Eliza. I think it's kind of cool." He smiled. I blushed. We passed a windy area, and I shivered. He held me tighter. "Which direction from here?" he asked. "I think we're pretty close," I replied. "Try going left, and then drop me off there," I pointed. He made a quick dive, and soon I was standing on the balcony of my home. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said. "I don't know about that," he said with a smirk. "What…?" I questioned. He stepped inside my home, and looked around my room. "I think you can repay my help by letting me stay here." He said. "But I can't, I…" I trailed off, giving excusable reasons one by one. As I rambled my reasoning, he had already made himself comfortable on the loveseat. "You need to go somewhere else then, because I need to change and go to bed," I told him. "Alright then," he said as he left the room and closed the door. I undressed, and just as I was turning around, I saw the door open a crack. "Aah!" I jumped, and covered myself with half of my sleepwear. "What, I haven't seen something like this in centuries!" he said excitedly. "You…" I grumbled. "It hasn't even been a whole night since I met you, and you're already a peeping tom!" I threw my slipper at him, but he froze it on contact. Coming in, he closed the door. I backed away into my bathroom, and locked the door. When I emerged later from the confines of the latrine and its sink, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for me. "What are you still doing in here?" I questioned. "Nice PJs," he said laughing. I knew they were silky golden pajamas with sheep on them, but they were all I had. I was short on money, and I had none to spare. "So, where's the other bed?" he asked. "I don't have one," I retorted sharply. "So where do I sleep?" he asked. "On the floor," I smiled. "Oh, come on! The floor's cold," he whined. "You're cold," I said. He smiled. "That's true, but seriously. Where do I get to sleep?" he asked, sincerely this time. Seeing as though there was no other option, I let him onto the other side of my full mattress. I mean, what was he really going to do? He was Jack Frost, for Pete's sake.

I noticed that night I did not get any sleep. He must have entwined me in his arms like a teddy bear at least ten times. He was definitely a little chilly, and seeing him as my obstacle to my spare blankets, I lay there like a large human ice cube. I twisted toward him, trying to somehow reach the blankets. When I had finally twisted far enough, his eyes were wide open, willing for me to gaze right into them. "Y… You're awake, I sputtered. "Are you cold?" He asked. Reaching behind him, he grabbed one blanket, and wrapped it around me. He then wrapped his arms around me again. "W…Wait," I said again. "You know I'm cold," he replied. We were close, and I could feel his chilly breath on my skin. "I haven't been this close to a girl ever," he whispered. "I'm the first?" I asked. "Yeah," he smiled. '_This feels like Romeo and Juliet,' I thought. I've only known him for a short while._ During the course of my thought, he moved a bit closer, and gave me an icy kiss. My eyes widened, but I soon fell into the rhythm of the feeling. I huddled next to him, even though he had a cold feeling about him. We slept until morning, with no problems of freezing over. I woke up the next morning, and got up out of bed. I went to get my clothing out of the closet. Pulling off my ugly pajamas, I removed my bra. Something caught my attention though. I turned around half naked to a wide awake Jack. "Wow." Was all he could get out. I blushed red, and immediately turned around. "You saw…" I shied. "I saw, and it wasn't a half bad experience!" He smiled in an excited manner. I blushed even harder. I tried to put on my shirt, fumbling around, when I felt cold hands on my waist. I froze from toes up. Jack Frost… was touching my half naked topside. I immediately twisted around, but to no avail. His hands had accidentally bumped up to the bottoms of my breasts. I fell backward, but before I hit my head on the dresser, he caught me and pulled me close. "W…Wait a minute." I tried saying, but it did not work. Before I could pull away yet again, he gave me another kiss. This time, I did not flinch. His lips were cold, but his touch was warm. I did not want to go any further, because we had just met, so I pulled away, and pulled on my button down shirt. "I… I'm going down to make breakfast," I managed to say. Turning around, I quickly launched myself down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_Oh my god… Jack Frost… In my house… already falling for him? He's just a fictional being. Even If I could be in a relationship with him, he could never stay here… not with my horrible job. I couldn't support having him here. _As I thought subconsciously, the sound of footsteps came down the stairs.

"You seriously didn't think I was going to hurt you in any way, did you?" He asked with a concerned look. "Well, I don't take any chances with men who push their way into my house without the pleasure of waiting for an answer!" I shot back. "Calm down, Eliza." He said putting his hands up. "I just can't support you here with the job I hold. My boss… harasses me a lot. I can only afford to take minimum wage, because taking a risk applying for jobs can't be helped." I sighed, and sat down at the kitchen table. He walked over, and sat down opposite me. "Maybe I can help," he stated matter-of-factly. "What do you think you can do?" I questioned while raising my brow. "How about every time he tries to harass you, I'll freeze his hands in place and you can escape back to work?" he offered. He smiled, and I knew it was going to have to work. I nodded, and got up to check on the eggs. Unluckily for me, eggs cook fast, and I burned the first set, which then caught on fire. I tried to beat it out, but it was no use. Before I could do anything else, Jack blew a wave of ice onto the stove, stopping the fire but freezing it instead. He smiled innocently, and gave me a hug. He may have been cold, but I felt warm. With that, I got dressed for work, and we left.

Surprisingly enough, my boss was only able to get as far as my arm before Jack froze him in place. "What's going on here?" He shouted frustrated. "I guess Jack Frost is keeping you away from me, you little snitch!" I sneered, and left him behind with Jack. When I left work for the day, I smiled, knowing that Jack was there to protect me from the sexual harassment. He yet again, swept me off my feet and flew me home safe. "Jack… thank you for everything today." I leaned up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're warm…" he said with a chilly smile. I blushed, but it was hushed when he gave me a returning kiss. I was silent. We were silent, for a while. I turned, and sat on my velvet red Victorian loveseat. He sat next to me, and held me. I couldn't remember ever being happier in my life. I'd never really been in any relationship; all through high school I was single. At that moment, I accepted this quick-found love for what it was, and crashed my lips like an airplane into his. Surprised, he gave it back in a very sexy manner. I was alone in a house with Jack Frost. No, it was my house. That night we slept together, and we became very intimate with each other. Every motion excited me; this love was fiery, like the quick one that Romeo and Juliet had experienced. Every time he would move, cold would shiver through my insides, but it felt magical. He was my childhood idol… my Jack Frost. I smiled that night, that night with Jack. When I awoke the next morning, he was right there next to me, sleeping soundly. I'd never felt so alive. They say a love between a faithful man and woman can last eternity, but what would happen if he were to remain, and when I go? He'll be a guardian for eternity, and I'll be a soul in heaven. I was saddened by that thought, but I knew it would be a while before that fateful event were to happen. I turned again back toward Jack, watching him sleep so soundly. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, and tiptoed downstairs to make breakfast. This time, I did not need to go to work, it was a Saturday. I made the eggs right this time, not breaking the yolk or burning them, and placed them on the table with Bacon and orange juice. Probably smelling the Bacon, I heard what I thought was Jack walking down the stairs. I turned and then cringed with fear. Standing on the staircase was an evil looking man with a mean glow in his eyes. He walked toward me in a threatening manner, and tried to grab me. I knew the pan was still hot, so I grabbed it off of the stove and swung it at his face, narrowly missing. "Jack!" I called frantically. "You need to come with me, girly." He snarled. I backed away until I could back away no more. I finally recognized this grim slug of a man; he was a co-worker for my boss. Smiling meanly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the safety of my home. "JACK!" I called out again, this time with a response. "Eliza! What's the problem?" he called back, then realizing I was kicking and screaming out the door. The man turned, looked directly at Jack, and smiled. "How can you see me?" he questioned scared. "I saw you once…" he grinned. "I hated you. You made me cold." With that, he rushed out the door with me in hand. Jack rushed quickly after, and froze the tires on the black van. The tires shattered, and the van lurched. He then froze the man with me in hand, and freed me from his grasp. But, it was all to no avail. The driver of the van leaned out of the car, and shot at Jack. He hit him, but I did not see where. I fumbled for my phone, and dialed 911, startling the driver. He hopped out of the van, and ran with his partner toward the trees behind my home. "Jack… Are you alright?" I asked teary-eyed. "It's painful… but I'm going to live." He winced in pain as I lifted him from the ground, but then settled in my arms. The police came, investigated the crime scene, and captured the two criminals responsible. Jack could not be treated, because nobody could see him. I was happy that the bullet had not hit any vitals, and had gone straight through. I couldn't believe my boss wanted to rape me that badly. I then applied for another job, acquired it, and quit my job at the company. I treated his wound the best that I could, and lay beside him that night. I held his hand, waiting for him to recover. In the course of time, his shoulder had completely healed, and I was joyous. "Thanks for staying with me…" I whispered in his ear. "You know I couldn't leave you," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. I knew Jack was someone I needed. I returned the kiss, and we were happy for many years.

As I aged, Jack stayed the same. I turned 30, and then before I knew it, I was 80. Jack was still young, and I knew my time was running out. "Jack…" I called. Jack came to me, and then a look of worry crossed his face. "Eliza… are you okay?" he questioned worriedly. "Jack… my time here is coming to an end." "Please don't leave me… Eliza?" The look of death was upon my face, and I then passed on peacefully. I could see Jack as my soul rose into the air, trying to talk me back to life. I saw him weeping, but I was no longer there.

The next morning, I woke up. But, I wasn't my old self. Something had changed- I looked in a mirror, and I was young again. _What happened?_ I wondered. I stood in my old bedroom where Jack and I had spent every night together. I heard a door open, and there stood Jack. There was no room for words, but he rushed toward me and embraced me like I'd never felt before. I cried, mostly in part of fear that I'd never see him again. He kissed me with a passion, and we both knew that we'd spend eternity together as Guardians.

~End~


End file.
